Katrinas Soul Eater
by Death the Grell
Summary: Katrnia is a young girl from our world that suddenly gets blown into the world of Soul Eater. Being one of her all time favorite Anime's she dicided to help out some of her caracters but she herself is not part of the show and has to learn how to use a weapon and fight Kishins, only thing is she's part Witch. Is her Anime crush going to take her soul to make a Death sythe? Hiatus
1. Almost Death?

**Chapter 1**

Running into fate- Is Kat running into trouble? 

I ran as fast as my thin legs could carry me. Why did he have to be drinking tonight of all nights. Is it too much to ask for him not to beat the crap out of me on my birthday!? I ran into a dark alley intending on going to the police but something stopped me from going there. I saw my fathers drunken form run past me thinking that I ran ahead.

I had just gotten home from my friend's house since she got the newest manga of Soul Eater and I've been dyeing to read it. It was my birthday today and I begged my father not to drink, yet he broke that promise... again. I peeked out from my little hiding spot then saw my father coming back this way.

I took off again running to my ultimate demise. There was a large lake that was designated for the new park that was being built but there was a huge cliff separating the town from the lake.

"Get back here bitch!" I hear my father yell at me as I stood on the edge of the cliff.

I looked behind me and saw my father coming closer and closer as he ran. This was my only chance to get away from him and the pain... all of the pain. I looked back at the black waters below me seeing as it was night-time and jumped for it.

I didn't feel any pain when I hit the water but instead of being wet, I felt a rush of air then the breaking of my arm as I landed on something hard. What the hell? Then I heard the sound of frantic feet coning towards me. I was terrified that it was my father I quickly tried to get up but when I tried to move my arm I bit back a scream of pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was a boy's voice who answered and it wasn't one I was familiar with.

I opened my eyes and found myself laying in a dark place, it wasn't the lake I just tried to jump into. It was an entirely different place. There were tall buildings all around me and not that far off into the distance I could see three large circles floating in the sky. Why does everything look like Death City?

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder making me jump and put weight onto my broken arm. That time I cried out and pulled my arm close to my body. What the hell did I do? I looked up ad saw probably the handsomest man I have ever seen in my life.

He was tall and thing with short black hair. His eyes were bright purple and he wore a black jacket red shirt and black jeans. He looked familiar to me but, I didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I-i..." I couldn't speak right since I kept staring at him.

He was really, _**really **_hot and I could have sworn my face was as red as a tomato. He held his had out to me and smiled a little.

"Come on, I'll help you fix you're arm."

I frowned and stared at his hand. He didn't try to hurt me and he wanted to help? Was he working for my father to bring me back to him so he could beat me again, or possibly... rape me? HOw could I trust a boy I just met? Not to mention in a place I didn't know. I hesitantly reached out with my good hand and allowed him to pull me up.

Being closely sheltered most of my life I never really went out of my shell to let anyone help me but at the moment I kind of needed a place to hide for a while and keep myself hidden untill my arm heals. As soon as I put weight onto my legs they fell out from under me almost making me fall down again.

The boy caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me close. He drapped my good arm over his broad shoulders and wound his other arm around my waist. Oh yeah, I was a tomato now! The boy then began to slowly help me walk through the dimly lit streets to an apartment building. He managed to open the gates that lead into a service elevator and pushed the green button to make it go up. Everything was so dim here it was hard to make out where I was. It didn't help that my arm throbbed in pain.

But more importantly, why was this kid helping me? I didn't get to ask him because just as the elevator stopped at his desired floor I passed out from the amount of pain coming from my arm.

* * *

**hey so i'm gonna try to do this again and I do not own any characters from Soul Eater just my two oc's and the extra parts that are added to the plot. Please review I love to see them, 3 till next chapter please? **


	2. Waking up

**Chapter 2**

Learning to survive- is this the start of a new life? 

When I woke up again my arm felt a lot better than before but something weighed it down. What happened to me? Why did I pass out before in the arms of a boy I didn't even know? I opened my eyes seeing that I was laying down on a mountain of pillows. The ceiling was made of wood and the air around me smelled of honey and rice. I sat up ad looked around. This looked like a room by its self. It was really cool and something that I would dream up. BUt one question nagged at the back of my mind.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud looking around the room.

The walls were painted a very light shade of purple and the bed I lay on was entirely made of Pillows. I looked at my arm and found it laying straight by a metal rod that I felt against my wrist and alot of gauze. Who did this and why didn't it hurt? I slowly got up and wobbled a bit before finally standing on my own two feet.

I need to find that boy and ask him where I am! I held my arm close to my body feeling the after effects of trying to kill myself. I reached a door that most likely led out to my desired space and quickly opened it. What I was met with was amazing. What I could guess was the living room was probably the coolest one ive ever seen in my entire life! It was huge and had three levels.

The bottom was themed like a garage and it had three different motorcycles in various stages of being fixed. It looked like the kitchen was down their too. The floor I stood on was glass and showed no sign of giving way under my weight. Apparently I stood on the second floor where there appeared to be the bedrooms and some bathrooms. There was a glass stair case leading from the ground floor up to this one and another glass staircase that lead up to the third floor. I couldn't really tell what was up there since the floor above wasnt made of glass.

It looked like wood so if I had to guess, that was the roof.

"Ah, you're awake!"

I gasped and turned to my left and saw the boy from before coming down the hall wiping his hands off on a black and white towel. It looked like he was working on something. I felt really shy then. I was never good around people and was always shy, but now wasn't the time to let that take over my mind. I moved my broken arm makin the bar shift and pain to explode through my arm.

"Ow." I gasped and held my arm to my chest.

I felt the boy's hand on my back.

"Let me fix that." I watched the boy reach out behind me and open the door I just came out of.

He guided me back into the room careful not to touch my broken arm and set me down on a small love seat. Why was he being so nice to me? I watched as the boy gently took my arm into his hands and began unwrapping the gauze and exposing my arm.

"T-thank you for helping me by the way." I said while looking at something other than my arm.

The boy looked at me then smiled a little. He was so kind and nice why does the weirdest things have to happen to me?

"You're welcome, I'm Horuku by the way." He said.

I looked at my arm and saw a large black and blue mark on my arm where the break was. I scrunched my face up and watched him fix the bar under my wrist then rewrapp the gauze making it tight but not tight enough to hurt me.

"I'm Katrina. I know this is probably going to sound really stupid but... where am I?" I looked at the boy seeing his purple eyes never leaving my skin as he finished his work.

"Death City."

My heart nearly stopped when I heard that. Death City, the one from Soul Eater that Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, and everyone else lived in? Weapons and Miesters!? Okay either this is a bad joke or I'm on drugs. I rubbed my good hand across my forehead and sighed.

"Okay, who are you really? This had to be a really rule joke. you work for my dad don't you?"

Horuku looked at me like I was crazy then frowned. "No, I have no clue who you're talking about."

"Okay, explain something to me, do you know a girl by the name of Maka Albarn?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"Yeah, the daughter of Spirit Albarn who's Lord Deaths current death weapon. Why, were you looking for her?"

My heart sank. So this is where I am, Death City. Where Kishins are trying to kill humans for their souls and witches are real. I sat back and stared in shock at the wall across from me. I'm stuck in a fictional city that may or may not really exist and have no way of going back to my home. Not like I want to go there right now but still. I have school tomorrow and a party to go to with my best friend.

"Are you okay? you look like you've seen a ghost."

I looked at Horuku and sighed. Maybe he'd understand my situation if I explained it to him? i mean he's really nice and understanding from what I can tell but... I looked at him and saw the entire rom go dark except for two little glowing balls of light. Wait a sec, I know this. i-I can see soul's now? Horuku's soul was light green and had a kind sort of feel to it and had a warm feeling.

I could see mine too. Mine was not only blue but purpleish pink in color, it was like they fused together to form my soul but why was it that color. Mine had a shy but happy feeling to it and seemed to be surrounded in a barrier of sorts. What the hell!? I felt like a freak now and really uncomphterbal with Horuku now. HOw can I see souls? That's Maka and Stiens job, they can sence the souls around them and tell different freaky shit about them. Not me, I'm not even a character in the show, Soul Eater doesnt exist.

"This isn't good." I bit my thumb nail thinking about my options.

Okay, on one hand you're safe from your father trying to kill you. On the other your stuck in a fictional world full of Kishin's, weapons Miesters and Witch's and sooner or later the show will start-up and you'll have to learn how to fight. Unless the show already started and you don't have anytime before either Azura or Arachne goes nuts and is revived. Maybe this wont be that bad. I mean, I've always wanted to help Maka and everyone out when they're stuck. Especally Crona he's so adroable! _**No, shut up inner cuteness thing!** _

"Look, I-i know this is going to sound really, _REALLY_ crazy coming from a girl you just met but.. I'm not from here. Where im from this..." I gestured to everything around me. "Isn't real. You probably already think im some kind of freak from the way I'm talking."

I looked at him feeling my heart clench, I really don't want him to kick me out on the streets. I can't fight even though I know a little bit of self-defense I still wasn't strong enough to fight off a kishin or a Witch for that matter.

"If it's any consolation I believe you."

I looked at him and felt my heart swell. Thank you what ever god of life that listened to me! Horuku looked slightly angry but still kind towards me.

"You still think I'm crazy don't you?"

He nodded a bit but lightly touched my knee. "Just a little. Why not start over here in Death City? Just until you find a way back to your home?"

That didn't sound to bad, a new life here away from my father and all the pain? I liked that. "Sure, thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem." He smiled and I smiled back he really is a nice guy.

* * *

Horuku left me alone, probably to laugh at me for thinking that this isn't real, and I took that opportunity to explore a little. I didn't want to be disrespectful of his privacy but I also wanted to know what I was dealing with here. There was a window over the pillow bed and a dark curtain covering it. I pushed the curtain aside and saw that the sun was just starting to set but I was looking for one specific thing. The DWMA, Death Weapon Miester Academy.

After scanning over most of the skyline I saw the two tallest spikes on top of the school and three balls floating in between them. It wasn't that far from where Horuku's home was but it was still bigger than I anticipated. no doubt that if I went up to it, it would be about as tall as the New World Triad Center that was built. I just hope that I'll be able to go home before I would need to get involved with some of the characters. Wait, Lord Death or Shinigami-sama had a son if I remembered correctly. Death the Kid, the most awesome and funniest character in Soul Eater! Maybe this won't be such a bad thing? I could always mes with him and make thins asymmetrical and watch him flip out.

Then again, he'd probably kill me for doing that but... oh who am I kidding I just want to kiss the damn guy. He's so hot and I just want to see him for my self. I just hope I can find a way back home before it's too late.

* * *

**please please review I love them so much 3 till next chapter please? **


	3. Episode 1 pt 1

**Chapter 3**

Resonance of the Soul – Will Soul Eater Become a Death Scythe?

**One month later... **

Home. The word is something completely different from what I originally thought. For the first few weeks I've been trapped here that was all I could think about. How do I get home? Is my home still there? Was my father looking for me? Of course he wasn't looking for me, he's a drunk and abusive father. I'm glad I was thrown into this place, and I'm glad that Horuku and I are working together. Tonight Horuku and I are looking for more Kishins to kill and get their souls. I stood on top of one of the homes close to the DWMA watching the streets. I wore something I made while I've been here. I didn't want to keep using Horuku's shirts as dresses and made my own clothes. It was a black crop top with one strap on my left shoulder. I had a pair of knee length dark purple pants and black leather boots. A black belt sat around my waist for effect and the security of a belt. My long black hair was braided down my back and tied up into a loop that kept it out of my face.

Horuku was in my hands, in weapon form. He's like Tsubaki in a way but completely different. He could split from a 10ft long silver and purple scythe into a kusarigama that was connected by chains and was completely purple and black. The clock tower, not that far from where I stood on the roofs, rang out bringing me out of my thoughts. It said that it was nine o'clock making me feel an odd sence of De'javu. Where have I seen this before?

"Hey Kat, what's up?" I felt and heard Horuku talking to me in his weapon form.

"This is gonna sound strange but I know what's going to happen tonight Horu." I ran off towards a nother alleyway entrance to the street and saw a woman wearing a light green dress and white shoes walking down the street.

A hunched over figure smiled from the shadows making the girl stop and look behind her where a Kishin stood waiting for her. He raised his had wich looked like razors on the tips of his fingers, then he brought it down across the womans body making one of the lamps near them go out and the woman die a horrible death.

"It started." I whispered to myself forgetting everything.

I watched the Kishin below us stand over the womans body as her blood coated the streets. A small blue ball slowly appeared out of her chest. The light that came off of it illuminated he dark alleyway. The Kishin used its long razor like fingers to gab hold of the human soul then licked it sharp teeth. If my memory was correct then this particular Kishin was Jack the Ripper. JAck the Ripper snarled and ate the Soul of the poor dead woman in hole not even taking a second to eat properly. I shivered and saw Horuku appear on the blade of his Scythe form.

"You okay Kat?"

I nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, Horuku you need to understand another thing about me. Back where I'm from, this is all a show for people to watch, I know what is going to happen. You need to trust my decisions tonight."

Horuku paused then I saw him nod. "I trust you Katrina."

I smiled a bit then went back to watching the scene before me. Another scream tipped of Jack that some one had seen what he did.

"Want, more. Power!" He growled out as he followed after the girl who ran off probably to get some where safe.

I took off down the alley next to the one where Jack killed the woman for her soul, and easily kept up with both the woman and Jack the Ripper. I saw the woman trip and fall onto her fac, I hid inside the shadows af the building next to me. I didn't want anyone to see me untill I had to be seen. Jack caught up to the girl and stood on top of hr intending to kill her to get another Soul.

"More power!"

Just as he was about to kill her someone made a slurping sound indicating that they weren't alone in the alley. I looked at the stairs next to the Kishin and the woman and saw Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn standing in the dim light. Soul sat a few steps away from Maka who stood on the top stair. The woman took that distraction to get away and run to safety.

"This is gonna be good." I whispered to myself.

"That man Soul, his Soul." A delicate yet powerful voice said from where Maka stood.

"Yeah Maka theirs no mistake that dudes Soul is a Kishin Egg." Soul said. "His Soul is pure evil. He's not human anymore."

Jack turned to face Soul and Maka making his face visible for the first time tonight to me. It was more creepy in person than on the tv. His noe stuck out farther than I thought and his eyes... ewwww, they were like the sockets in your skulls. No eye balls just the sockets.

"Any soul that breaks form the path of humanity and becomes evil, runs the risk of becoming a Kishin." All while Maka spoke Jack licked his razor hands and made me shiver.

I hated this guy and he freaked me out. I had to restrain myself from jumping down and killing him. If I did that, no only will my cover be blown but then Maka and soul won't have 99 Kishin eggs. Then they won't go to Blair's to try to get her soul. I could prevent them from getting her soul and manage to hold off them loosing all of their hard work to get the Kishin Eggs.

All while I thought about how to help Maka and Soul I tuned out their speaking until I saw Soul's arm turn into part of his Scythe form. It was amazing to see in person. ONe second he held his arm out and the next it was glowing white then curved like metal just like Horuku does when he's in Scythe form. Only instead of silver and purple Soul was Red and black, just like his clothes.

"But being a weapon isn't the problem here."

Soul turned completely into a scythe flying up into the air allowing Maka to catch him with ease. What happened next was exactly what I thought. Jack the Ripper jumped from stair to stair up to where Maka stood with Soul in her left hand. Jack took a swipe at her as he flew over her head but Maka blocked it with Soul and made it harder for me to see what was happening. I jumped over to the building across from me to get a better view of what was going on.

"Damn, this is going harder than I thought."

Maka ran after Jack and tried to hit him again, only to have Jack come incredibly close to where I was hiding. I moved back trying to keep hidden but I could have sworn Maka saw me. Jack jumped off of the building trying to swipe at Maka again only to have her block with Soul again and move away from him. I could barely see what happened next until I saw Soul hitting a building making it crumble. Maka continued to fight on as she tried to get Jack the Ripper weak enough to collect his soul.

Soul took several hits as Jack swiped repeatedly at Maka. She dodged him like a pro and made me feel ashamed to call myself a Miester. Granted I barely knew how to fight but I was learning as I went on! Jack and Maka flew up into the air and se shouted something incoherently slicing the Kishin through the stomach exposing his soul that had become a Kishin Egg. It glowed bright red as it floated down to hover above the ground.

I didn't watch what happened next. all I knew was that I was going to help them even if it killed me. they were going to head towards Blair's pumpkin home to take her Soul. If they succeeded in killing her and soul eats her Soul they'll lose all 99 souls they collected. I had to prevent this from happening. They would be a lot stronger in the futcher if they keep all 99 souls. I ran off towards where I could see the top of Blair's home, running on top of the random apartments and homes inside Death City. Lets see if they'll listen to me...

* * *

**3 reviews till next chapter please, ufortunatly i do not own soul Eater... **


	4. AN!

**This is not a chapter unfortuanatly, but the computer I am currently using to poast my fictions is being taken this week and I will not be on to update or veiw any pms untill I get my laptop back. Im so sorry and as soon as I get my laptop I will update like crazy. Please bear with me and be patient untill I can update again. **

**-Thank you, Death the Grell**


End file.
